Old Friends
by CouplesAroundMeButMe
Summary: Summary:A new member just joined the guild and It turns out He's Lucy's childhood friend who disappeared everyone is suspicious about the person so they keep a close around the two who have been hanging out more than often and they find out a secret that shocks them…Sorry I'm bad at summary's but the story's good, I think
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Fan Fiction "Old Friends "

Characters:Lucy H. , OC, Natsu D.

Summary:A new member just joined the guild and It turns out He's Lucy's childhood friend who disappeared everyone is suspicious about the person so they keep a close around the two who have been hanging out more than often and they find out a secret that shocks them…Sorry I'm bad at summary's but the story's good

~The Reminder~

Normal POV

Lucy left her apartment and went to the guild, as she was heading to the guild she saw a bunch of kids playing by the park, she smiled at the sight because it reminded her of an old friend of her's

~Flashback~

"Try and catch me!" Lucy said when she was just 13 yrs. "Oh I will!" Said the boy with Black hair and sea-green eyes as He came closer to Catching Lucy and just when He was about to get Lucy she turns all of the sudden and He trips rolling along the dirt and when He stopped rolling Lucy came over "Are you Okay?!" Worry written on her face then the boy said "yeah I'm alright…..Gotcha! as He pulled her wrist then they laugh and laugh, and when it was about to go home the boy whispered to her "Don't Ever forget me okay?" "I won't, I promise" as he leaned down and kissed her forehead and went there separate ways. the Next day she found out that He disappeared after hearing the news she hid inside her room for a few weeks and came out as if nothing happened but deep inside of her she was torn, and was never quite the same again.

~back to the Present~

Remembering that she started to tear up and started to wipe them away before anyone could see and walked along the street towards the guild.

? POV

As walked in the guild I saw many people some people we're fighting while the others we're drinking,chatting and other stuff. I walked towards the counter where I found a silver-haired girl around my age she said "Hello! What do you need?" " I want to speak to the Master of the guild, Please" she smiled and pointed towards a door, so I went in front of the door and knocked then I heard someone saying "Come in!" so I went in. When I went inside I saw a lot of documents on the desk and pictures on the shelves , one of them included a scarlet haired girl with armor fighting against a silver-haired mage while the others smiled and laughed,another one included a pink haired mage with a toothy grin and a dark blue haired mage without his shirt and the scarlet haired girl with the armor "Ahem" startled by the sound He bumped onto something and it fell but was caught by my hand "Uh sorry about that" I apologized "It's ok it wouldn't break anyway" he said as I placed it back "well anyway's let's get back to business, what is it you want my child?" "Um uh well I uh want to….Join the guild" "Well if that's it tell me what is your Magic?" I answered"God Slaying Magic of the Sea God" then his mouth hanged open for a while then said " Well, welcome to Fairy Tail! You can get stamped by the silver haired girl by the counter then I said "that's it? there's no Quiz or something?" "It doesn't matter if your Big or small, weak or strong, smart or not, We'll take you in as a family member" He said with a smile then I said my thanks then went out of the office and to the counter where I saw the silver haired talking to Bluenette and saw me then excused herself "Hello!" I said Hello as well then I said "Uh the master said to get stamped by you" "Ok! I'll be right back!" then she went over the other side and returned with a stamp with the Guild's Insignia then asked "Where do you want it to be and what color?" then I said "Sea-Green please and on My right palm" then she stamped my Palm and saw the Guild's Insignia on it Sea-Green his 2nd favorite color "Welcome to the Guild!" said the silver-haired mage"Name's Mirajane but you can call me Mira" "Thanks Mira, Name's Percy"

**Thank you everyone for Reading this and Please R&R!and also Please vote for the couple Lucy X Percy or Lucy X Natsu? Your choice!**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of the Legends Son

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading! i hope you like this one p.s. Percy's full Percy Jackson(Yeah like from the series of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians"by Rick Riordan).**

**also here are some replies for the reviews that I received**

**xCH103x: Thanks for the review!**

**kimmyycubb: Thanks a lot for reading!**

**and for the other one that reviewed thanks a bunch! even though there was only a few reviews but it is my first fanfic so thank you so much and please review this next one!**

**Also if you wanna know what He looks like imagine a black tousled haired guy with sea-green eyes, a troublemaker smile, A gold necklace dangling from his neck and just imagine any type of clothing that you like.**

***SPOILERS AHEAD AND BELOW*. Percy won't attack with his Magic but attack with his Items,and He has some abilities that will be shown at the bottom**

**1.)Riptide(A ballpoint pen that can turn into a Bronze Sword(It has a tragic history, it will be featured in the future)**

**2.)His Shield(A wrist watch that can turn into a shield)**

**3.)He can Breathe underwater(cool right?)**

**4.)He can Talk to sea creatures and Horses(The reason He can talk to horses will be revealed in the story)**

**5.)His Wounds can be healed quickly by stepping into the water especially sea water(He can heal other's to by connecting his hand from the water to the wound)**

**PS. To all of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" Fanatics that are reading this, I didn't intentionally put Percy in this fanfic it just came to my head and I'm sorry if you are a Percabeth fan It's just that I ran out of Ideas for His name. But I still hope you like it! Enjoy!**

~A Son of A Dragon vs. A Son of A God~

Percy's POV

I went to the Request board to get a job so I can save some money and get myself an apartment or a place to stay. as I went to the board I heard someone say "Hey Mira! Who's the guy that just came in?"

A voice said that I recognized as Mira's voice "That was just Percy, He just joined the guild"

"Is He strong?" said the voice

"Well why don't you ask him?" Said Mira

"I will then!" said the voice as I heard footsteps coming towards me and I turned around and My eyes widened when I saw a flaming fist coming towards my face, someone shouted "Natsu! You don't even know If He's strong"!" as the flaming fist came towards me, Time seemed to slow down and I dodged it just in time with Wide eyes and an annoyed face. I looked at the person that almost hit me, He had pink hair and onyx colored eyes He was about to say something but was cut off because I elbowed the back of his head and He passed out, sprawled at the floor

"Uh oh." I said "Mira! I need help with this guy!" Then She came over followed by another silver haired girl

"What happened!?" said the other girl with worry written on her face

I hesitated but then answered"I uh kind of hit him _way _to hard….." I said guiltily

"It's ok Percy, It wasn't your fault, It was Natsu's fault for punching you anyway" said Mira " Lisanna, can you take him to the Guild's infirmary?" as The other girl -Lisanna- took the pink haired mage and carried him to a door that seems to be the Guild's infirmary. When they got inside I started apologizing to Mira again

"Percy it's ok! He's been in a much more worse condition than He is now" she said "Bye Percy! I'll be at the infirmary if you need anything" then she went to the infirmary

~5 Minutes later…~

Everyone had introduced themselves to me and I introduced myself to them. After introducing myself, the pink haired mage -Natsu I think- suddenly came out of the door and said" Percy! Fight me!" the scarlet haired girl -Erza- punched his head and He went flying towards a pillar "You just woke up and now your already asking to fight him?!" She said with an annoyed face while I just sweat dropped and asked "Does this happen a lot?" everyone just laughed at the two until a dark blue haired guy said "Don't worry about Fire Breath, He's just an Idiot"

I looked over the Pink haired mage and shouted "Hey Natsu!" He turned around "Wanna battle?" He just grinned. I ran outside then went to a Bridge then I waited for Natsu and the others to arrive.

Normal POV

Natsu was the first to attack He shouted"Fire Dragon's Fist! " but Percy just simply sidestepped but Natsu was quick and punched again and this time Percy wasn't fast enough and got hit on the cheek and landed on the river Natsu just grinned and everyone cheered but stopped when they saw Percy standing in the middle of the river unscratched except for his Cheek. His cheek was badly burned but that wasn't the reason they stopped, the Water from the river slowly went up to the cheek of Percy and the burn slowly disappeared, Natsu asked"What did you do?" with shock

While Percy put his hand in his pocket and said "It's an ability that I got from my Father" and brought out a pen from his pocket

Natsu just laughed when Percy brought out a pen "What are you gonna do with that pen? Write me to 'give up'?"

Percy clicked it and it transformed into a bronze sword "Nope I'll slash you with this sword" , it was 3 feet long with a sharp edge and Percy tapped his wristwatch and it also transformed, but, into shield then He attacked. He had the upper hand first cause He surprised Natsu and hit Him with the flat of His blade and sent Natsu flying backwards and when Natsu stood up Percy slammed his shield against Natsu and Natsu was sent backwards again. When Natsu stood up again He was prepared and attacked the shield with greet force and the place that they were standing turned into a mini crater

"Why didn't you use your Magic?" Said Erza as she calmly walked towards Percy and everyone else followed

"What do you mean?" said Percy "I did use magic" with a hint of guilt in his voice everyone didn't notice it though except for a certain mage

"Yeah Erza, He did, He healed himself before He's even healing himself right now" said Natsu

"That's not what I mean't, I didn't feel any Aura coming from him when He was fighting you nor did I feel it when He was Healing himself, I think He's Hiding something"said Erza as she stared intently at Percy

Percy just sweat dropped at this and said "Fine fine, you got me" as Percy raised his hands as if He was surrendering"I wasn't Fighting seriously" as He laughed

"EHH?!"Everyone shouted except Erza who thought"I knew it", while Percy just laughed at their faces and tumbled into the river and came up, spitted some water out of his mouth and continued laughing everyone Sweat dropped at this.

"I promised to my Father that I would only use my magic when necessary, and also it's part of my training, been doing it for the past few years and I only use it when I have another training" explained Percy

"So Percy, what is your magic?" asked Gray

"It has something to do with the word 'Gods' " Percy said

Then Wendy said " It's God slayer magic, right?"

Percy just chuckled and said"NOPE!"

"You brat! you lied to me about your magic!" said Master with an annoyed face

"Gomen, Master but I had to lie to you too, I had test it if everyone could guess what it was" said Percy with a small grin, He couldn't hide it

"A-ano, Master what _is _his magic?" asked Levy

"It's a lost magic like Dragon slaying magic,and God slaying magic but much older…."said Master

"What's it called?" asked Levy

"It's called 'Gods Magic' It's a very powerful type of magic and only specific people can learn it" said Master

"What do you mean, Master?" asked Erza

Then the first Master appeared " He means that not anyone can learn this type of magic because Either your Father/Mother is a God/Goddess"

"Meaning….." Said Erza as realization came to her face

"YOUR HALF-GOD!?" Everyone shouted

"Yep better believe!" as He scratched the back of His neck

"Then which God is it?" asked Gray

"The God of the Sea, obviously" said Levy

"What do you mean by obviously, Levy?"asked Erza

"His wounds heal every time he steps in the water and I bet sea water is much better and also have you guys noticed that when He tumbled in the river his clothes were still dry" said Levy then everyone checked his clothes and Levy was right, His clothes were dry even his shoes were

"So Percy, I bet Your Father taught you everything He knew huh? when you we're just a kid" asked Gray

"well no, actually, I met him 5 years ago, He left Me and Mom when I was born, when I was Twelve I met him and then He told about my gifts then He gave me this" as He held out Riptide, His pen that can transform into a sword "Then I met My Step Brother Who was training to become a blacksmith then gave me this" He showed his wrist watch that can transform into a shield " and This was given by my Old friend before I met my Dad" as He picked inside his shirt and took out a golden necklace with The words 'Percy' Written in Blue. His voice had a hint of Sadness but no one noticed.

Then Master said"Okay Brats! let's go back to the guild and party for our newest Member!" and everyone cheered and carried Percy on their backs and ran towards the guild.

When Everyone arrived at the guild everyone else started challenging Percy to a small fight

Lucy's POV

When I arrived at the guild everyone was partying after greeting them as I went toward the counter where Mira-san was smiling at the people partying.

"Mira-san! hello!"I said

"hello Lucy! want your usual?" said Mira, I nodded and went to make my strawberry milkshake

As I was waiting for my milkshake I asked "Mira-san what are they celebrating about?"

"There's a new member that just joined! Everyone else is challenging him to a battle" Said Mira

"Who's the New Member?" I asked

she smiled then said "Well, why don't you find out?" then I looked at the place where everyone is fighting

I sweat dropped as they fought "I think I'll check on him later" as Mira gave me My Milkshake. I sipped and sipped until I got brain freeze, then I saw a petite bluenette coming towards me

"Lu-chan!" said Levy as she sat beside me"Lu-chan! have you seen the New guy?"

"Not yet, I'm gonna check on him later though, will you come with me later?" I asked Her

Then She smiled "I will, Lu-chan!"then We chatted for hours while We waited for everyone to stop fighting.

~time skip~

when Me and Levy we're done chatting everyone at the guild had surrounded the new member and started asking questions. before We went to meet the new member I went looking for Natsu then I found out He went on a mission with Happy. So me and Levy went to the crowd and tried to get through them, When We arrived I saw a guy with a black tousled haired with sea-green eyes and a troublemaker smile He seemed kind of familiar and by looking at him I felt somehow Happy and Sad at the same time, then for some reason I felt Tears streaming down my cheek.

**I want to stop it right there cause I want there meeting a bit dramatic(drama much right?) also for those who think that the scene is a bit cliche it's ok to think it like that just don't put it in your review.**

**Thanks everyone for reading this! this chapter is a bit longer than the last one so you can read it longer and you'll get suspended! Thank you so much for reading this and I'll be posting soon or Later but the more reviews the more I'll update! So please Rate,Follow and Review! Oh and the poll is already on my profile so you can now vote! once again thank you for reading and I love you guys!(like Brothers and Sisters)**


	3. So sorry to everyone

**I'm sorry to everyone that's following my story but I'm thinking of stopping this story because I don't quite feel the feeling where I get inspired and also I'm teaching someone at the moment and I might stop the story or I'll keep it going but I'll update very late so please vote at a poll I'm making at my profile please vote:Continue or Discontinue. You decide.**

**I'm terribally sorry to everyone, I hate making a non-chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3:Reunion

**Hey Minna! I'm Back! Jump around I'm back!**

**I'm super duper sorry! I didn't mean to make you all wait for so long, I'm so so so sorry! But to make it up to you all , I'm Publishing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!**

" Reunion "

Lucy's POV

When I felt the tears I tried to wipe them away but they just keep coming back and then I realized the reason why He was so familiar.

~Flashback~

I was behind the stage. I was gonna play live for the first time and I was nervous, I was pacing back and forth as I waited for my name to be called and then someone grabbed my wrist and I turned around to see who it was.

I sighed with relief "What do you want, Kelp Head?"

He grinned "Ok since you asked, I want 50,000 jewels-" but He never finished because I punched him on the head then He collapsed, anime-style

Then He faked cried" Ow! what did you do that for? You asked me what I wanted, so I did what you said" as He pouted

I sweat dropped at the face He was making" You know that I was kidding, right?" as a tick appeared in my forehead then He stopped his pouting but only a bit of it

"Fine" as He tried to get something from His Pockets " I want you to have this" as He held out his fist and then He opened it. After He opened His fist I saw a Blue Necklace with the words "Lucy" in gold

I smiled at Him and then I took it "I love it" As I tried to hang it on my neck

"Here, Let me help you" as He took the necklace from me and went towards the back of my neck "Um uh, can you pull up your hair?"

I smiled and pulled up my hair and heard him take a deep breath and then I saw the necklace, hanging from my neck.

I turned around and said " Thanks" and then hugged him

He hugged me back "Your welcome"

I parted from the hug and said "I'll get _you_ something next time, deal?"

He grinned "Deal, Now good luck on the performance" I smiled as I heard my name being called, Then I went to the stage

~End of Flashback~

Just before We arrived in front of Him, I clutched my necklace that was always hidden from anyone else and thought "Is that really you, Kelp Head?"

and when We arrived He turned towards us and his eyes widened, then He stood and went towards me. We stared at each other without saying a word then I decided to break the silence(Everyone's staring at them dumbfounded)

"Is it really you, Kelp Head?" as I loosened my grip on my necklace

He just smiled, with his trouble maker smile, I felt like all my troubles were washed away "Who else would it be huh, Luce?" then I hugged him then He hugged me back.I laughed because of the relief and then I heard A familiar voice shouting "We're BACK!" and then I stiffened up and thought "Oh no"

Natsu's POV

"We're BACK!" I shouted then I heard a familiar voice saying/whispering "Perce! Let go, quick!" the voice was Lucy's! So I went to the voice and saw Lucy hugging Percy.

I got angry, I don't know why?, and ran towards Percy, shouting "Fist of the Fire Dragon!" but He heard it just in time and dodged it, I charged again and tried to punch him several times but He just dodged them then He slipped.

I took it as a chance and shouted "Roar of the FIRE DRAGON!" then I heard "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" and I saw Lucy running towards me and I said "What the?" then she used her "Lucy kick" and I was sent flying towards a pillar, She was glaring at me as if I almost killed someone important then she tried to go towards me but was held back by Percy. Percy whispered something to Lucy's ear and she calmed down and then she whispered something Percy which made both of them laugh. I just looked at them, shocked and thought "Why , Luce?"

Percy's POV

After _that _episode both me and Lucy started talking as We made our way to the counter

"So, Kelp Head, What your magic? I haven't seen it yet" asked Lucy

"Guess"As I grinned, she pouted me and started thinking

"Give me a hint" asked Lucy

"You know My favorites when I was a kid right?"

"Oh yeah, You liked reading a book about Greek mythology, even though your eye sight was bad, and you liked the water a lot, especially salt water and finally you liked-loved the Ocean, That's why you like going to the beach"Said Lucy "Why? That doesn't give me a clue at all"

I said"My powers have something to do with the Ocean and The Gods of the book that I loved"

Her eyes widened "Your a God slayer?!"

"What? No! Oh my Gods! Why would I slay my own parent?"

"Then what is it? I don't know any other types of magic"

"I'll show it to you when I get a Job-" and then I remembered something and I face palmed"Man, I'm an idiot!"

"What? I'm surprised for_ you _to say that, but what's the matter?"

"I forgot to get a job!" as I went to the request board "Wait for me at the counter, Luce"

"W-Wait! Percy!" She said but I was already at the request board.

I looked at the request board trying to find the perfect job but I was stumped and then I heard a familiar voice "You should try this job!" as I turned around and found Mira holding a request, I looked at it and it was perfect!

It was a job that took place at Hargeon Harbor, all I had to do was Kill a sea monster and the reward was 100,000 Jewels I thought it was a bit to much but maybe I can split it with someone.

I said "Thanks, Mira, I'll take it!" as I grabbed the request and went towards Luce

"Hey Luce! Wanna go on a job?" as I held the request and then She read it and then shouted "100,000 Jewels?!"

"Yup! We can split it and We'll get 50,000 jewels each plus It's an easy job!"As I grinned at her

She just stared at me"What do you mean Easy?! It's a Sea Monster!"

Then I pouted then pleaded"Please!" then She just sighed and said "Fine, Fine! But We'll do it tomorrow, It's already getting late"

"YES!" then I hugged her and then I felt my face getting hotter then I separated from Her "Uh, Thanks"

Then She asks "Where are you gonna sleep?"

I face palmed " Man! I left my stuff at the hotel and I have go on a train to go there!" and then I slammed my head against the counter

Then Lucy said "You can stay at my place until you can get your own apartment"

I looked at her "Are you sure? Last time I had slept at your place , Your Dad got mad cause you didn't say that I was sleeping over" then I regretted asking

She looked away "He…. He died a few months ago(**I forgot when Jude died after the GMG)**"

I sat up " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's Okay! We weren't quite close in the first place…" She was quiet for a while and then said"You still staying at my place?"

I grinned "I'd love to" then I quickly added "As a Friend that is…." And then We both blushed and then We said our Goodbye's to everyone then We went to Lucy's place.

~The Next Day~

Lucy's POV

As I wake up in my apartment I go to the couch where Percy was sleeping. I insisted of him sleeping with me but that just made us blush and then We awkwardly stayed away from each other and He ended up sleeping on the couch.

I looked at his sleeping face and It made me smile and then the main question comes back to my head "Why did you disappear?" and it made me sad again.

I didn't notice that He was awake until He said"You okay?"

He startled me and made me trip. He laughed

"Ow…" I said as I sat up, rubbing my head" It wouldn't bother helping me right?" then He helped me up still laughing

"Sorry! It's just a funny way of waking up!" as He held his stomach as if it hurts, I playfully glare at him and then He stops momentarily but still lets out small chuckles, then I punched him on the head then He collapsed, anime-style. Just like the good old days.

He pouted at me" Why do you keep hitting me? Ever since We became close friends you kept on hitting me!"

I sweat dropped "It's your fault! You always made fun of me ever since We met!" as I punched him playfully

He sweat dropped as well and stood up "Well I'm gonna take a shower" as He picked up his towel, I do not know where He got that, and went to the bathroom.

**Hey Everyone! I'm trying to put up a RoWen Fanfic that make's Wendy become the opposite of herself(Instead of all smiles and emotions, She will become Emotionless)I'm gonna put a poll up in my profile wether I should do it or choice!**

**And here is what happened before I published this chapter.**

**Before I started the chapter I made new friends during summer.**

**I got some pointers from BBQAtMidnight so I suggest you read her stories cause She's an AWESOME WRITER!.**

**I met Henrie Locker while I was checking for new stories and We chatted and became friends online, He has a kind heart and a great writer at making Percy Jackson fanfics but needs some improvement of spelling but He's still an awesome writer!.**

**I became friends with XxX12KeysXxX while I was reading her story, She's a very nice person She literally puts the name She wants to give appreciation to on her story chapters and She is an incredible writer! I would LOVE to suggest to you guys to read her stories!.**

**Fairy-Chan and I met because of a misunderstanding but We became friends after I explained what I meant but Her stories are great! So don't forget to read them!. **

**CrystalDT is a nice Person and Her stories are amazing!So don't forget to read her stories!**

**TheSeaGirl1234 is great at making stories! Also She's a nice person to talk to and She's great!So don't forget to read her stories!**

**Appreciation to all of the people that have given me the courage to continue on writing and Thanks to all of you guys I feel happy inside and feel like I'm important so thanks so much!**

**Thanks Everyone for Reading this and I'll be publishing the next chapter as soon as I'm allowed to use the Internet next time. Love the way you guys leave reviews behind, It makes me happy! Love You all!**

**And please don't forget to do the Three R's (Read, Rate, Review)!**


End file.
